A Mistake
by Dracorex16
Summary: Austin just lost his closest friends by a vampire while the Kanes just defeated Apophis. What would happen if an army ofvampires and Apophis work together to try to take over the world. Will the Kanes and Austin work together and stop it or fight each other after Austin finds out that he's a descendant of a famous Egyptian pharoah?


**A Monster Surprise**

The phone rings. Jacob answers it while the rest of us gather around him.

"Yes." He says into the phone. "We'll be there ASAP." He hangs up the phone then turns to us. His black hair and brown hair are wild. "We've got a Code Red!" He picks up his sword. "Monsters have begun to come through a portal on the north side of town! Grab your gear and let's go!"

We rush to our areas. I strap a pair of great swords across my back, a pair of long swords at my sides and a handful of knives across my chest.

"Are you ready, Austin?" Jacob asks, poking his head into my area.

"Almost." I grab a pair of hatchets and place them in a pouch on my belt. "Ready!"

"Fall in, soldiers!" Jacob yells. We all hurry to the middle of the room. "Roll call! Engineer!" Daniel slams his hammers together. "Magician!" Brittney fires a burst of fire into the air. "Sharpshooter!" April fires an arrow at a target, nailing it in the middle. "And Shark!" I impale a knife in the door. "Alright! From what I could tell, all sorts of monsters are coming through the portal. Vampires, werewolves, manticores, and many others. This is a search and destroy mission! Now, let's move out!"

We rush out of the room towards the teleporter. As I walk out the door, I grab my knife then place it in its scabbard. The he white portal looms above us as we enter the room. Jacob turns to us and gives us the once over. Me in my blue sleeveless shirt and jeans, Daniel in his brown t-shirt and shorts, Brittney in her green robe, and April in her silver, long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Once we arrive, there will be tons of monsters to kill." He looks directly at me. I smile. "We need to protect Daniel. He'll be the one to disable the portal. Protect him at all costs! Got it?" We nod. "Then charge!"

I unsheathe my long swords. "Let them try to kill me! I'll shred them to pieces!" We shout our battle cries then sprint through the portal. As soon as we exit the portal, we clash with all sorts of monsters. I clash with a werewolf.

"DIE!" The werewolf shouts before changing into a wolf the size of a small cow. It leaps at me. I drop to the ground and shove my swords upward. I feel them bite deep into its side; It drops to the ground.

I jump to my feet and whirl around to kill the next monster. A manticore tries to rush past me at Daniel, but I tackle it to the side.

"Oh. No you don't!" I swing my swords around, but the manticore's tail swats both of my swords out of my hands. Quickly, I yank out a knife and ran it into the manticore's throat. It spasms once then slumps under me.

"Thanks." Daniel helps me to my feet.

"Let's just get you to the portal." I answer. We leap over the manticore's body and kneel next to the portal. "Do it."

He nods then attaches a box-shaped machine to the side of it. When he starts typing on a small keyboard, a shadow falls over us. We look up to see Jacob standing there with a bloody great sword in his hand.

"Oh. Hey, Jacob. What's…?" Suddenly, Jacob raises his sword and embeds it in Daniels arm. "AAAAHHHH!" He falls sideways.

"Daniel!" I round on Jacob. "What are you doing!?"

He yanks his sword out then turns to me. "No one can know that I was the one who opened the portal."

"You? Why?"

"Because I don't believe us monsters should be trapped in another worthless place."

I wince then back up a step. "Us?"

He nods and shows me his teeth. Fangs protrude from his canines. I gasp then draw a great sword off my back.

"Vampire!" I snarl. I leap forward to run him through, but he moves swiftly out of the way and moves behind me.

He laughs as I stumble forward. "Even you know you can't beat me. So, give up."

I whip around to face him. As my anger boils over, I feel a warm feeling spread from my heart to the rest of my body. Suddenly, I'm standing in front of Jacob, smiling.

He looks startled and backs up a step. "How…?"

"I was born with super speed." I raise a stake and slam it into his heart.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He screams, incinerating to ashes before my eyes. When he's nothing, but ash, I stomp the ashes into the ground then rush back to Daniel's side.

"Stay with me, Daniel. Stay with me." I rip my shirt off and then start to rip it into strips for bandages. He places his calloused hand on my arm to stop me. I look down at him.

"I'm already dead, Austin." He says hoarsely. His brown hair's matted with blood and his brown eyes are bloodshot. "Just promise me that you'll finish this. That no more monsters… will… get… through."

I nod. "I promise."

He smiles then goes limp. I fight back tears as I press the "Enter" button on the keyboard. The portal closes quickly and disintegrates every monster that had gotten through. All that's left are the bodies of the rest of the group.

Brittney's face is shredded and something had ripped her guts out. April is burnt to a crisp and her arms are 20 feet away.

I stand up slowly and close my eyes. "I will hunt down and kill every monster on this planet if it's the last thing I do." I then drop to my knees and cry.


End file.
